1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated inductor and an integrated inductor fabricating method, and more particularly, to an integrated inductor with innovative patterned ground shield (PGS) and an integrated inductor fabricating method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of SoC in IC manufacturing, passive components such as the integrated inductor has been widely integrated in high frequency IC. However, since the IC manufacturing generally uses silicon substrate structure, the integrated inductor has low Q-factor problem due to substrate loss.
Thus, a patterned ground shield (PGS) formed by polysilicon is utilized for reducing eddy current of the integrated inductor to increase Q-factor. For example, Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional diagram of an integrated inductor 50 disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 8,106,479. As shown in FIG. 1, a PGS 22 is formed between the inductor 30 and gate oxide layer 24. However, the PGS 22 has bad blocking effect for deep eddy current in the semiconductor substrate 10. In addition, material of the PGS 22 is polysilicon which can not reduce eddy current efficiently.